When the showering devices are used in daily life, the switching of different outlet effect can add the convenience, practicability and function for the device, In prior art, such as CN200520081301, a utility model with the title of “shower and bathtub tap capable of automatic changing over”, which relates to a bath apparatus capable of automatic changing over the water passage ways between the shower and bathtub. A flow division valve is provided for the device, the shower switch is closed in normal state, if the button is pushed, the valve plug is detached from the water inlet, open the shower switch, the water will flow directly from the shower, and the flow in the bathtub is automatically stopped, while when the shower switch is closed, the water can flow out from the bathtub, the bath apparatus is capable of automatic changing over the water passage ways between the shower and bathtub, but the structure is complex and need to mount two switches which are disposed in the bathtub and shower respectively, and the cost of production is increased correspondingly.